Carlos
Carlos is Travis' best friend and a duelist. He commonly refers to people as "mate" or "love". Carlos seems to be more interested in partying and women than his career as a duelist. Background During his past Carlos was wronged by his brother whom he shares a deep hatred for. At some point Carlos ended up in Austrailia where he developed an accent. He returned and met Travis who is now training him in order to help him secure his revenge. Season 1 Travis is training Carlos in his room, he just learned to play Duel Monsters and is excited to learn new strategies. He reveals to travis that he wants to defeat his brother, who is enrolled in Duel Academy and learning to become a pro duelist like his "forefathers". Travis and Carlos attend Scyl Alyseus' tournament. Carlos is angry that Alyseus won't let him participate and challenges him to a duel. Carlos is defeated and falls to the ground in shame. Alyseus' allows Carlos to participate because a spot recently opened up and he needed an extra duelist. Back in their room Carlos and Travis are training. Carlos gets angry because he believes his training is going nowhere. He accuses Travis of not being able to save his friends and leaves to go to the stripclub. On the way he meets a strange homeless man who claims to have a god card. Carlos believes him and follows him into a junkyard where the bum reveals that he is a soldier of the Orichalcos. Carlos tries to leave but is locked in by the seal and forced to duel. Carlos manages to win. Travis runs in and Carlos apologizes for raging at Travis earlier. He tells Travis' he'll meet him later and that he has something to take care of. Once Travis leaves Carlos takes The Seal of Orichalcos from his fallen opponents duel disk. Carlos then went to the nearby stripclub to get a few drinks. There he meets the barmaid Candi and gets drunk to the point where he can't even remember his own name. He is then confronted by his brother, Devon however being as drunk as he was Carlos was unaware of this. Devon claimed he would take Carlos' soul during their next meeting. Travis found Carlos at the stripclub and they left for the first round of the tournament. Carlos appears after the duel and pees on the floor. Carlos comes across a man called Chimaria, who seeks The Seal of Orichalcos Card in his possession. Chimaria shoots Carlos supposedly killing him. Later on Carlos wakes up, having survived the attack, and heads to the Second round of Alyseus' tournament. He faces his opponent Devon, who happens to be his brother. Carlos is easily defeated. He blames Travis for all his past defeats and vows to defeat him and his brother. Carlos seeks out Travis in order to take Obelisk the Tormentor from him believing it will give him the power to destroy Devon. He meets a clone who has stolen his favorite cap, he duels the clone to get it back and defeats the clone with the power of The Seal of Orichalcos, locking him away for all eternity. Carlos confronts Travis and challenges him for his God card. During their duel Carlos continues his descent into darkness but at the last moment Travis manages to get Carlos to see the light again, and shows him The Heart of the Cards. Carlos surrenders the duel to Travis and his soul is absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos. In his mind he meets his Forefathers, who explain that it is his destiny to destroy a being known as Xashin, who will soon arise from darkness to threaten the world. Carlos accepts his destiny and the Forefathers shield Carlos from being sealed, giving him a chance to redeem himself from his fall into darkness. He wakes up from his vision and apologizes to Travis, and explains his vision and his new quest. Travis decides to help his friend and they prepare to celebrate Carlos' return from darkness. On their way to the club they get a call from Alyseus who is dueling Valtor, they then witness a building explode in the distance before Alyseus cuts out. Carlos and Travis realize there is little time for celebration, and that Devon and the mysterious Xashin must be dealt with as soon as possible. Season 2 - The Veil of Xashin Carlos has a dream one day of him fishing. He periodically sees flashes of Xashin's face. During the dream Carlos is confronted by a Clone Minion. He is challenged to a duel and awakens when the Clone activates The Seal of Orichalcos. Later that night Carlos meets with Travis. Travis tells him that they can't waste time and need to look for leads on Devon. Carlos insists they look down at the local Night Club for clues, clearly on his own personal agenda. The two visit the club, where Carlos messes around with the local women while Travis looks for clues. Travis discovers that they can take a ship to the Eclipse Duel Academy, where Devon is known to attend. That next morning Carlos and Travis board the ship with a bit of difficulties from the Ticketmaster and some of the security. The ship takes off into the air and docks with a flying Academy Blimp. It begins to take them on their way to the Eclipse Duel Academy. Along the way Carlos and Travis are separated and Carlos leaves on the ship without Travis, however Carlos is so distracted with his other interests that he doesn't notice until Travis turns up a week later. The ship arrives at the Academy and Carlos and Travis go to meet the Headmaster, Armando Vanderpool. They explain that they need to meet Devon as they believe that he is behind an extinction level event. The Headmaster double crosses them and sends his security force to kill them. Travis and Carlos are subdued by Maldonado and taken to a laboratory. Maldonado explains the truth behind Xashin, and his power. They learn that Xashin's powers were sealed in a prism and cast into another dimension by the Three Legendary Duelists. Maldonado leaves them and makes his preparations to travel to this dimension. Decks Carlos uses a machine archetype known as "Dark Android" it relies heavily on contact fusion, and utilizes the rare and powerful Dark Android Emperor Appearance and Personality Carlos wears lots of heavy metal paraphernalia such as t-shirts and sweaters. He always wears a blue cap tilted to the right side of his face, and sometimes a Kaiba Corp Duel Disk on his left arm Carlos has a very outgoing personality and is never afraid to speak his mind. This commonly gets him into trouble in some situations. He is quick to anger and can be very arrogant. He speaks in an Australian accent and commonly refers to people as "mate" or "love" Category:Character